User blog:1caiser/Unique Skills, 1caiser version
I compiled a list of possible skills that act according to the natures of the «Unique Skill» as Kawahara Reki had described them—being overpowered while still being able to be beaten. So, here are the 6 «Canon Unique Skills» (with the unknown-effect ones with original effects), plus a number of ideas for the 4 remaining unnamed Unique Skills. CANON Allows the user to wield two primary weapons, and gives access to «Dual Blades» Sword Skills. *Given to the player with the highest reaction speed. ** *A Completed «One-Handed Assault Spear», «One-Handed Battle Axe», «One-Handed Curved Sword», «One-Handed Dagger», «One-Handed Rapier», «One-Handed Straight Sword», or «One-Handed War Hammer» Skill must be equipped to unlock this Skill. *The two weapons equipped must be of the same category weapon. Negates any Durability loss of the user's equipped equipment, and gives access to «Holy Sword» Sword Skills. *Given to the "final boss" player. ** Darkness Blade Causes the user's primary weapon to deal true damage (bypass all defensive stats), and gives access to «Darkness Blade» Sword Skills. *Given to the player with the highest PK count (by the 90th Floor Boss Fight). ** *A Completed «One-Handed Curved Sword», «One-Handed Dagger», or «One-Handed Straight Sword» Skill must be equipped to unlock this Skill. Shurikenjutsu Changes the user's «Chakram» throwing weapons into «Shuriken», which deal Slash damage and additionally have semi-homing capabilities. If a «Shuriken» directly hits its target(s), it will lodge and then continue to deal «Piercing Damage over Time», until removed or until a moderate amount of time has passed. *Given to the most creative player (able to conjure new thoughts without prior experience). ** *A Completed Skill in «Blade Throwing» Skill must be equipped to unlock this Skill. Battoujutsu Allows the user access to «Battoujutsu» Sword Skills, all of which have a near identical pre-motion. *Given to the most alexithymic player (displaying the least emotional output) ** *A Completed Skill in «Katana» must be equipped to equip this Skill. Infinite Spear Negates the user's post-motion delay on 1-hit to 3-hit «Spear» Sword Skills, while halving the cooldown time of 4-hit or higher «Spear» Sword Skills, and access to the «Infinite Spear» Sword Skills. (Forced cancel is excluded from post-motion bypass.) *Either the «One-Handed Assault Spear» or «Two-Handed Assault Spear» Skill must be equipped to equip this Skill. ** *Given to the player whose major thought processes change the least (most determined/stubborn player) NON-CANON (ideas) Aegis Shield Allows the user to equip a shield as a primary weapon—giving said shield a damage value dependant on weapon rarity and or material, and gives access to «Aegis Shield» Sword Skills. *Given to the player who has taken the most amount of damage (ignoring damage mitigation modifiers) by the 90th Floor Boss Fight. ** *All other Weapon Skills must be unequipped to equip this Skill. Dervish Blade Gives the user immunity/a much faster recovery to all forms of crowd control (except death), and gives access to «Dervish Blade» Sword Skills. *Given to the player with ... ** Infinity Edge Gives the user's weapon the ability to siphon Durability from other entities' equipment by dealing damage, and gives access to «Infinity Edge» Sword Skills. *Given to the player with ... ** Lucerne Hammer Gives the user's «One-Handed War Hammer» Sword Skills double its maximum range, and gives access to «Lucerne Hammer» Sword Skills. *Given to the player with ... ** *The «One-Handed War Hammer» Skill must be equipped to equip this Skill. Ruthless Blade Using a Sword Skill will temporarily apply a buff to the user, which doubles the damage of the user's next damage proc, and gives access to «Ruthless Blade» Sword Skills. *Given to the player with the least number of people on his/her Friends List. ** Zero Shift Doubles the range on all of the user's «Dash-type» Sword Skills and gives access to «Zero Shift» Sword Skills. *Given to the player who had traveled the highest amount of distance on foot, in conjunction to a completed «Sprint» Skill. Category:Blog posts